Vampire Kiss
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Sorry for the late update! She was a new hunter and he was their lord. Will this turn into a war or will turn to a dark romance? R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice.

The Prologue: The Dark Mansion.

The city with its big and shiny lights could attract anyone. The city as you can see is crowded and the place is packed with garbage. People are seen in the streets, begging stealing. However, one place remains untouched. The lush green surface of the field could awe anyone. You could have thought that someone would have built a theater or even a mall by now, it was wide enough for a whole town to fit in. And yet, it still remained untouched.

A blade of grass has never been shed and therefore wild flowers had grown and the grass had grown too much. However, it wasn't the field that scared everyone neither was it the wild grass that could be cut through. A shadow loomed on the field as one could see the dark mansion perched on the field. It was said that many years ago a young lad had lived in this mansion. He's parents had died when he was only 17. Their riches he had inherited and yet, instead of using it for the good. He used it on any kind of vices you could imagine. Drinking, smoking, heck even in the bars until one day his money had ran down.

People chased him out to his house where he hid for the rest of his life. All his servants and maids had left him. He was all alone. Several years later, the townspeople had finally managed to unlock the door to the mansion. But then they found the person, dead. He had died of a heart attack. They buried him some where in a graveyard and proceeded to demolishing his mansion. The mansion contained riches of many kinds. From rare antiques to the very modern things invented on the surface of the Earth at that time.

Joe was a middle aged man working for the survival of his family. He had a beautiful wife and two kids. Now he was part of the demolition of the mansion. Tonight it was his turn to stand guard. His green eyes drooped as a yawn came from his lips. His light yellow hair swayed with his movement as he leaned on the tree near him. Suddenly, a sound startled him, but he took no notice of it. Then it grew louder, some of the men had started waking up. Joe heard shouts from the back. He didn't know until he looked at the back. There in that dark night, the once yellow had turned pale pink as dozens of different creatures soared through the sky. Vampire bats, night crawlers even gargoyles came to dwell in the house. Joe and the other men were frightened and left all their equipment and ran for their lives.

Strangely enough though, these demons only feed and tease on maidens. During the passing years, several women had been missing and found entering a trance. These demons would dress as you're regular humans even he could be your boyfriend. They usually come as attractive men, thus girls are entranced by their dark looks. The boys at the midst of the night would lure their prey to the dark mansion. They were never heard of ever again.

The government then formed a school for training of special demon hunters for girls. Only a few are selected. The school was called Hunt'd High. Girls would be trained with what they are best at either magic or martial arts or perhaps both and more. They were especially gifted and could detect a demon behind its cover.

Three shadows loomed on the wide field. One stood atop the abandoned bulldozer, the other stood on a branch as the last stood at the ground. The one that stood on the ground signaled the other two and they jumped to the field. Thus this is where our story begins.

Author: My first chaptered story for Gauken Alice. Please enjoy. Next chapter coming soon. Sorry for any grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice.

Chapter Two: The Slayers

The three figures dashed across the gloomy field as one was seen carrying something. As they neared the place one of them fell down and the other two had to come back to it. "Ouch…" whined the figure. This is Mikan Sakura. She is the newest graduate of the school. She had brown hair and mud-colored eyes. You could consider her cute in a way and sometimes just plain annoying.

One of the other two held up a small object and it began firing small red balls. This folks is Hotaru Imai. She is one of the top students in the academy. Her short black hair and emotionless blue eyes make her seem scary or even moody, but she's actually a good person. The last one held up the object he was carrying. "Are you alright, Mikan?"

This was a close friend of the two girls. His name was Iinchou. He had slightly curly blond hair and bright green eyes. He was accompanying the two girls as he was the youngest teacher in his league. He held in his hand a cage where they would trap the demons. This mission was to be the final day when they would fight those demons. They had become scarce nowadays as more and more technologies are built or so they believe.

They incidentally sent Mikan as Hotaru usual group mates were down from the poison they received from a monster they were fighting. The teacher quickly helped Mikan up and both dashed to Hotaru who was already leaving them behind and was fast approaching the mansion.

The three stopped as they stood in front of the huge mansion. You could see the door close to falling as it dangles on the side. The porch out front was broken and had few holes on it where rats and ants dwell. The windows once beautiful and clean where now dark and some were even broken. On the roof a weathercock moved from north to south making a screeching sound as the iron rusted. Beside it was a chimney, it was scratched and the paint slowly faded just like the rest of the house.

Mikan looked around her surrounding and it freaked her out. She looked above and sensed something. As far as the eye could see only the front portion of the chimney was seen. Mikan could see that Hotaru had sensed it as well. Both took out their weapons, Mikan a sword while Hotaru a gun and readied themselves. The teacher took the liberty to jump up the roof. He had spotted the creature in the shadow where its piercing red eyes shown from the dark corner.

He snapped a bead from his bag and threw it to the monster. It gave out a strange light and the demon quickly went down to where Hotaru and Mikan were waiting for it with concealed weapons. As it went down, it transformed into a male. The demon apparently was very good-looking. With long red hair and piercing maroon eyes, he could entrant someone by sight. Mikan almost fell into its trance when suddenly a bullet came and shot him at the head. Green blood oozed as it transformed back to its original form.

"A shape shifter…" Hotaru plainly stated. She blew the smoke from the gun as Mikan apologized repeatedly. The teacher finally came down and patted the girls a job well done. Mikan remembered one of her teachers saying, "A demon's weakest form is when he turns into a man or woman. Then all you need is to target his head and he's dead."

Hotaru entered the mansion's dark opening. And Mikan quickly followed. Her attention got perked when she heard her teacher calling for her. She turned around and the cage landed in her arms. She asked the teacher why he wasn't coming and he said, "A barrier protects itself from men every since that camp was invaded. I cannot enter it, but please take care and God bless."

Mikan bowed slightly and entered the mansion. The teacher watches her retreating back. And he spoke in a small whisper, "Good luck, you two."

Little did, he, or anyone knew of the dark secrets hidden inside the mansion. "So that worthless demon was finally executed? Interesting." A dark smile etched across his handsome face as darkness surrounded him.

Author: Chapter 2 is done! Don't worry this won't be the last you will see of Iinchou. This story came to me when I was role playing at a forum. Pretty pathetic, right? Please stay tuned for the upcoming chapter. Oh and yes…Iinchou is older.


End file.
